Eavesdropping
by Rumace
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are having some alone time in the club room. Everyone decides to listen in on them. What are they doing? A little brotherly fun. I'm surprised I didn't make them kiss in the end. Hahaha. No kissing but I added a chapter! Enjoy! R
1. Eavesdropping

This is really random and it just came out at me and I just HAD to write something on it. DON'T BE HATIN XD

-Roflmaowtfomglol-

Tamaki glued himself onto the door, listening intently.

"Kaoru.."

"Shh Hikaru, this will only hurt for a little bit."

Haruhi noticed him waving her over, a red tint gracing his cheeks.

"Ah..K-Kaoru.."

"Relax..I'll be in pain too if you keep that up."

Mori stared at the two people crouching in front of a door, listening to a very interesting conversation.

"K-Kaoru..it hurts.."

"Relax..It'll be over in a few."

Hunny found Mori with Haruhi and Tamaki, and proceeded to climb onto Mori's shoulders.

"But Kaoru..ah! Kaoru!!"

"Please don't do that..."

Kyouya walked over and looked down on Tamaki asking why he was neglecting his duties to sit in front of a door eavedropping.

"But..it feels weird..!"

"Calm down. I won't hurt you." Kaoru whispered gently.

-A look inside-

Hikaru's face flushed and he made a small indignant sound. Kaoru once again continued his gentle ministrations. Sooner than he expected Hikaru began to relax, he took that as a sign that he could go just a little bit faster. Hikaru let out a moan of pleasure as Kaoru quickened his pace. Kaoru enjoyed the feel of Hikaru's bare skin and began to moan gently along with him.

-Back out there-

"Kaoru..I think I'm going to.." Hikaru whimpered quietly.

"Already? Wait I'll come with you." Kaoru breathed out.

Everyone outside the door was buzzing with thoughts similar to, "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?" Although they kept their usual facial expressions.

"Kaoru I can't wait anymore.."

"Oh Hikaru.." Kaoru gasped.

After a about a half an hour later, the door creaked open. Tamaki refused to look inside, mumbling about homosexuality between brothers.

Haruhi peeked inside and smiled, "Tamaki you're jumping to conclusions again."

Tamaki spun around and posed dramatically "Nonsense! What else could they have been doing? Making those sound. Moaning and gasping!?"

Kyouya let out a sigh, before closing his notebook, and fixing his glasses, "Why don't you take a closer look at the situation?"

Tamaki gasped in horror, "Kyouya how could you ask me to look at two young naked boys!?"

Haruhi stared at the idiotic blonde, questioning if he ever had a smart moment in his life, "Tamaki just look inside."

Hunny smiled down at Tamaki from on top of Mori's head, "Tama isn't very smart." Mori only nodded in response.

Tamaki, feeling betrayed, steeled himself and stuck his head through the open door.

There on the couch, fully clothed, were the Hitachiin brothers, sound asleep. Hikaru was missing his shirt, but it was obvious nothing sexual had occurred here. "Why were they saying those things then?" Tamaki whispered.

"Maybe we can ask them when they wake up." Haruhi proposed. Kyouya said nothing as he turned around to walk to back from where he came. Hunny, still on Mori's shoulders, pointed to the cafeteria where they were serving special desserts. Haruhi watched everyone leave and turned back to the still confused Tamaki.

She folded her arms and sighed, "Come on Tamaki, let them sleep. You can eat lunch with me." At this, Tamaki closed the door abruptly and turned his sparkling eyes toward Haruhi, who seemed to have regretted inviting him.

Kaoru opened his eyes attentively.

"Hikaru..he left."

Hikaru sat up and laughed, "Well I told you they were spying on us."

Kaoru was silent. Hikaru looked back questioningly.

"Something wrong?"

Kaoru shook his head and smiled.

"How about we finish what we started then?"

Dread flashed through Hikaru's face.

"NOOOOO!!"

Kaoru smirked and pinned Hikaru down.

"Come on..scared of a massage?"

"But it hurts!"

"That's because you were all tense! And why were you kicking me?"

Hikaru shrugged, "Reflex?"

Kaoru jaw slacked, "Hikaru..FEEL MY WRATH!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

-Roflmaowtfomglol-

Random...


	2. Simple No More

I'm feeling better!!! OO Yay let's all dance because I can write again. Well maybe, I don't know. A little continuation of Eavesdropping…what happens after! But this will be the end of this story.

-roflmaowtfomglol-

Haruhi placed a teacup down on a dish, noting the loud 'tink' sound it made. She straightened herself, glancing around for any signs of…well anything. Mori had taken up a space near the window, Hunny snoozing in his lap. Haruhi searched for Tamaki, who seemed to have disappeared, along with Kyouya. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the floor, apparently playing 'Go Fish'.

"Why is it so quiet today?"

Everyone turned at the question, scratch that, the fact she even SAID anything.

Kaoru scratched his head, sighing in boredom, "Kyouya had to talk to Tamaki about behavior. Since the he is gone, there isn't anything interesting going on. So now we're here doing practically nothing." Hikaru nodded at the end of every sentence uttered by his brother.

"I just noticed how our author always writes about us during break or when there are no hosts…" Haruhi turned a little to Reipu, with a questioning gleam.

"Hey we aren't supposed to add our author in conversations." Kaoru pointed out. Hikaru nodded once again.

"So why don't we do something interesting then?" Haruhi proposed.

Hunny woke with a start. Mori patted down any hairs that seemed to be sticking too high up, "Good morning Mitsukuni." Hunny yawned, deciding it was too cold, cuddled next to Mori's chest, "Morning Takashi…"

Haruhi found this scene a little off from what they were originally planning to do. The floor rumbled and the floor separated, revealing a secret door. Kaoru edged closer to it cautiously. An arm slammed onto the edge, causing everyone to jump. Renge crawled out in one of her many cosplays, laughing half-heartedly. "R-Renge?" Haruhi was still a little shaky from the arm coming out first.

"The revolver broke…so I had to climb out manually. Anyways! OH HO HO HO HO!" Everyone sweat dropped. "Ahem. Let me help with your loss of entertainment!"

The host club members felt a large gap of normality between themselves and the still half laughing otaku. They jumped once again when she jabbed her finger in their general direction.

"How about we get close up and personal!" She spun dramatically, letting her dress flow outwards. "About Hikaru and Kaoru's special moment in the club room earlier today!"

Haruhi pat her fist on her other palm, "Ah, I remember that. The one Tamaki was eavesdropping on." Mori stared at Haruhi like she was missing a fact from her statement.

To voice out Mori's thoughts, Hunny spoke up, "Weren't we ALL doing that?"

Hikaru sweat dropped, "You were all out there…?" Kaoru finished his thought, "I understand Tamaki, but all of you? Seriously?"

Renge pulled a microphone from god knows where and began to swoon, "A romantic moment? A give in to sexual desire? Homosexual incest!? WHAT HAPPENED!? Tell us!"

Hikaru laid his cards face down; "We were…mgh" He was cut off as Kaoru clasped his hand over his twin's mouth.

Renge leaned forward, "You were…?"

Haruhi sat down in a nearby chair, "I'm curious now."

"I want to know what Hikaru and Kaoru were doing!" Hunny happily chirped.

Kaoru laughed a little, "We didn't do anything."

For some reason, everyone could only think of one thing, 'Liar!'

Hikaru pulled the offending hand off his lips and whispered, "Why can't we tell them? All you did was give me a massage." Kaoru glanced at him, and then quickly looked back at Renge, "Because it's more entertaining this way. You're the one who usually thinks of these kinds of things!"

Hikaru 'ah'ed in understanding. Renge misheard and began squealing MOE, "I HEARD A GASP OF PLEASURE!!" Kaoru's jaw slacked at the fact that the girl before them had the same brain waves as Tamaki, just at a different degree.

Hikaru turned red, pushing his brother off him roughly, "I did not gasp in pleasure!" Renge slammed her mic onto the floor, "DENIAL!" –wow good thing she forgot to turn it on this time-

Haruhi held up her hands to calm Renge down, "Let's just ask them straight out. What exactly did you guys do during break?"

Kaoru answered with another 'nothing'. Hikaru slid his arms down his brother's shoulders, linking his fingers at the bottom of his torso, "Kaoru you didn't finish what you started…" Kaoru placed his hand over the linked fingers, "Hikaru I told you to be quiet." His twin moaned a complaint, "But it doesn't matter! We didn't do anything too bad." Renge squealed and spun in place, hearts floating around her.

Hunny fell asleep once again because he had become too warm. Mori pet Hunny's hair gently, also falling into a light sleep.

Hikaru and Kaoru were having another host 'moment'.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

-love love-

Incidentally, Renge span a little too fast so she propelled herself into the still open hole, disappearing with a pop of a heart.

Kyouya entered the room, stared at the different scenes set before him, closed the door behind him and set out for his notebook.

Haruhi, holding onto the chair's back support, pushed out from the chair and turned her head to the side to watch Kyouya advance on the innocent, overused notebook sitting on the table, "Welcome back Kyouya."

He nodded and picked up his beloved notebook, "Tamaki has some business to take care of, he'll return later." Haruhi nodded in understanding. "Other than that, we open in ten minutes, what ARE they doing? And why is there a giant hole in the floor?" Haruhi retook in the scene she sat through, then looked back at the club's vice president, "Don't make me explain." Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose a little, "I'll let it be."

Haruhi tilted her head, "You aren't curious at all?" "I've seen worse, it doesn't matter much anymore."

Suddenly the window broke and shattered, glass miraculously missing Hunny and Mori completely.

Benio, Chizuru, and Hinaku posed dramatically a few feet away from Haruhi. Benio was first to speak, "Fair maiden! We have come for you while your vile captor is nowhere to be seen." Haruhi could only stare at the broken window. Kyouya stood behind her, pushing his glasses up, a strand of his hair sticking up from the amount of wind blown in when the Zuka club made their entry, "This will be added to you debt."

Haruhi felt a dagger impale itself in the side of her head, "I knew it."

Haruhi heard a door creak open slowly. She turned, ready to welcome Tamaki back, only to find a million pairs of love struck eyes staring right at her. The door opened completely, revealing a mob of host customers preparing for the opening of the club.

Haruhi turned back to the clubroom, where everything was in chaos. Nekozawa appeared next to her, causing her to jump with a yelp, "It is incredibly noisy in here…Beelzenof couldn't sleep…" Haruhi stuttered, "Erm…sorry about that Nekozawa…" To top her already insane day, the clock chimed and the majority of the mob outside squealed loudly, "HARUHI-KUN!!!"

"Mom…give me strength." Haruhi whispered.

-roflmaowtfomglol-

I didn't center it on the twins for the whole story. The view went to Haruhi hahaha. I don't know why but I felt like giving everyone an appearance. My favorite character is Nekozawa, so I'll be sure to give him an important role in other stories. R&R Thanks for the awesome reviews on my other stories, for those who have read them.


End file.
